freakishonhulufandomcom-20200213-history
Elise Schmidt
Elise Schmidt is a survivor of the Keller Chemical Plant explosion, and was home from New York for a visit at the time of the explosion. She and her family stayed in their house when they heard the alert from the plant, but when her brother came back sick from going outside her parents went for help and didn't return. She stayed in her house taking care of Trent, even after he turned 'Freak', until Grover Jones and Barrett McIntyre found her. She is portrayed by actor Caitlin Carver. Pre-Season Elise, her parents, and her younger brother, Trent had stayed in the family home when the alert had gone off from the Chemical Plant. Trent had gone out for help and when he came back he had gotten sick from the fog. Their parents went out after that to find help for him and never came back. Season 2 Humanity Grover Jones and Barrett McIntyre notice that the Schmidt family home has lights on inside, when they are visiting Barrett's house, after being kicked out of the school. The two go to investigate and enter the house, looking for survivors. They go into a bedroom that has the lights on and find a 'Freak', who Barrett can identify as Trent the Schmidt's son. Trent lunges at them, but is stopped by a cord, made into a harness, that keeps him from reaching them. When Grover suggests they leave, they are interrupted by Elise, threatening them with a taser, to stay away from her brother. She then notices Barrett and ends the confrontation. They go into the kitchen and Elise talks about the "Barry" that she knows, and Grover laughs about the difference between her version of Barrett and the one she knows. They reminisce about when they were younger. A lull in the conversation bring Barrett to express his sadness about Trent and Elise explains what happened. She tells them that Trent went out looking for a way out of town, but came back sick from the fog. When he started getting worse her parents went out to find someone who could help him, and they never came back. Barrett asks about the Schmidt family dog, Sparky, and Elise tells him that her parents took Sparky with them. When Barrett says that a Maltese wouldn't exactly be great for protection, Elise simply answers that people don't behave rationally amongst chaos. Grover leaves the kitchen to turn off the lights in the living room and when Elise gives him a weird look he and Barrett tell her about the Witness Clean-up Crew from the Chemical Plant. They explain to her that there are people from the Keller coming around killing witnesses, and that she should be careful with the lights. They tell her that she needs to be careful with Trent and she tells them that she can handle him until someone makes a cure for the virus. Grover and Barrett exchange a look, but the two leave that conversation behind and Grover goes to turn off the television. Elise stops him saying that her parents told her to keep it on so she could watch for news alerts. Grover tells her about Mary, and that it isn't safe to keep Trent alive, and Elise tells him that she has him tied up tight, it will be fine. She starts to cook beef, and tells them that Trent hasn't eaten since he turned, so she's going to try the meat really rare this time. Barrett asks her to come with Grover and him, and she tells him that she can't leave Trent, and anyway Trent told her that all of the exits out of the Valley were blocked. Grover tells her that Trent isn't a person anymore, and when she looks at him he gets upset and leaves the kitchen. When Elise asks Barrett why Grover was so upset, Barrett explains that he's digesting the news about his father. Elise changes the conversation to when Barrett was younger and used to cry because he was bullied. That he used to just want one friend. When Barrett says he doesn't think that way anymore, she tells him that it's still nice he found the friend, and that he should go see if Grover is okay, then goes to give Trent him dinner. When trying to feed Trent the beef, he isn't interested in it, and is instead just trying to get to her. She realizes that beef won't work and starts to think of a new plan. She goes back out into the living room, where Barrett and Grover are still sitting and starts to sew the shoulder of a jacket. She explains that it is Trent's favourite and that he tore it when he came at her. The two boys try again, to no avail, to make her understand that it isn't Trent in that body anymore. She again pushes back, saying that he is her younger brother and all she has left, and Barrett doesn't try to continue the conversation. Grover cuts in telling Barrett that they need to leave, and before Barrett can argue Elise agrees, then asks Grover if he can first check to see if Trent ate his dinner. Grover tells her that Trent won't eat steak anymore, but Barrett tells him to just do the favour then they can go, and Grover begrudgingly goes to check. Barrett tries one more time to get Elise to go, and the television turns on telling them that there is help for survivors at the East Ridge Pass, and Barrett asks Elise to come to check it out with him and Grover. He looks down and sees Sparky's collar, and when he asks Elise about it, she replies that Trent needed to eat something, and Barrett gets more and more shocked as she explains. She then says that he wouldn't eat the dog, even though it was fresh and repeats that Trent needs to eats something and apologizes. A loud noise sounds and Barrett realizes that he just sent Grover to be Trent's dinner. Barrett runs into the bedroom to help Grover fight off 'freak' Trent and starts to choke it with a rosary. Elise runs in with the taser and yells at Barrett to stop while tasing him. Grover picks up a baton and tries to go at Trent, but Elise stops him. Grover tells her that se has to let him go, but Trent lunges at her before she can say anything. The two fall onto the bed, and Trent starts to eat her. Barrett and Grover run for their lives, leaving Elise to die. Appearance Season 2 (1/10) * Humanity Category:Characters Category:Death Category:Schmidt Family